Dirty Little Secret
by x-OmgItsRach-x
Summary: Songfic- Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects. The Recess gang, the Ashleys, Lawson and other Recess characters share their innermost secrets.


**OK guys, here is my very first songfic! :D I absolutely love this song and if you haven't heard it please listen to it, it really is a great song :D If you like this, I might make it into more of a story about what the characters are going through and that. :) **

**A few things: **

**1) Disney owns Recess, not me.**

**2) All American Rejects own the song, not me. **

** 3) DLS stands for Dirty Little Secret, though you probably knew that already :)**

**4) This is set when the gang are in their junior year, so Lawson would be a senior and King Bob would be a freshman at college. Cornchip Girl would be either a freshman or in 8th grade, not sure which :)**

_**Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along**_

TJ's DLS: I have a huge crush on my female best friend, Spinelli, and I think it's more than that… it's love. But I'm too afraid to tell her how I feel, because I don't want to ruin our friendship.

_**I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you**_

Spinelli's DLS: Just lately I've been feeling weirdly around TJ… I think I might be in love with him. But I can't tell him how I feel, because I don't want to ruin our friendship._**  
**_  
_**Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play**_

Vince's DLS: I have two best friends: Spinelli and TJ. And I'm in love with Spinelli, but she and TJ are in love with each other and it's tearing me apart.

_**  
You are the only one that needs to know**_

Ashley B's DLS: I'm one of the Ashleys, the most popular girls in school. Yet what none of them know is that I've still never been kissed… and I'm 16. If they knew, my reputation would be ruined!_**  
**_  
_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)**_

Kurst's DLS: Everyone thinks I'm so tough, but I've always been afraid of the dark.

_**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**_

Ashley T's DLS: Everyone thinks that I'm happy being an Ashley, being one of the most popular girls in school, but inside I'm screaming. I've even thought about suicide a few times. I feel depressed and I don't know why… I just think I want more from life._**  
**_

_**My dirty little secret  
**_

Gus's DLS: I don't want to join the army, but I have no idea how to tell my dad. Joining the army has been a tradition in our family for generations and I don't want to let anyone down, but at the same time I don't want to live someone else's life.

_**Who has to know?**_

Mikey's DLS: I'm gay and I have absolutely no idea how to tell my parents._**  
**_

_**When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive**_

Ashley A's DLS: I'm sleeping with my math teacher.

_**  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you**_

Guru Kid's DLS: A couple of years ago I smoked weed at a party, just to fit in with everyone else, and now I'm addicted. I know it's not good for me but I just can't help it.__

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play

King Bob's DLS: I drink drived and ran over this old lady, and she died. I'm too chicken to step forward and admit it was me because I don't want to go to jail, but it's eating away at my conscience and I feel so guilty all the time.

_**You are the only one that needs to know**_

Ashley Q's DLS: My boobs are really big and I'm kind of famous for them at our school. But they're not my real boobs… I had plastic surgery when I was 14. If it gets out that I'm a phoney... well... I'll be nothing.__

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)

Digger Sam's DLS: I'm having an affair with Dave's girlfriend.

_**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**_

Gretchen's DLS: I'm pregnant, I can think of three potential fathers and I just can't tell my mom and dad.

_**My dirty little secret  
**_

Jimmy Cratmer's DLS: I really like this girl, but the trouble is, she's four years younger than me, one of my little sister's friends. I always lie awake at night thinking about her, but I feel like such a creep and I hate feeling like that.

_**Who has to know?**_

Randall's DLS: I'll be seventeen next week, and I still wet the bed.

_**The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)**_

Swinger Girl's DLS: My dad abuses me. I dread going home because he's always there… waiting for me. He rapes me and beats me up and he's threatened to kill mom if I tell anyone. I know he means it. Everyone else thinks he's a really nice guy because I always hide the bruises and pretend I'm happy. But I don't know how much more I can take.

_**These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide**_

Cornchip Girl: I'm in love with Gus Griswold, but my dad would kill me if he knew! He'd never let me go out with him and it's not fair.

_**It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out**_

Lawson's DLS: I pick my nose and eat the boogers.__

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)

Butch's DLS: My family are in debt, every month we struggle to pay the bills. So I steal from shops… I know it's not right, but I'm just trying to help them.

_**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)**_

Menlo's DLS: I'm in love with Ashley A. but she doesn't even know I exist. And why should she? Why should the most beautiful, popular girl in school even look at someone like me?__

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)

Gelman's DLS: I really want to be a singer… it's my dream. But no one will take my dream seriously! No one ever does…

_**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
**_

Hustler Kid's DLS: I hate my older brother. I'm so jealous of him. I work so hard at school yet all my parents ever do is talk about him and compare me to him. It makes me feel like everyone would be happier if I was never born. What's so great about him anyway?

_**My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
**_

Upside Down Girl's DLS: Every time I look in the mirror I just feel sick and wish I was someone else. I've not eaten anything for days. I feel so fat and ugly and I just know that no guy's ever gonna love me. I really don't wanna die alone… I just want to be loved. _**  
**_

_**Who has to know?  
Who has to know?**_


End file.
